La más rara historia de amor jamás contada
by MasterWarriormon
Summary: Una serie de eventos ocurren en la Tierra de Ooo, tanto a favor como en contra de Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a ustedes mis lectores, les presento aquí mi primer lemon, este fic constará de 4 capítulos, aquí habrá un poco de todo: Flaminn, Finnceline, Bubbline, Fionninn, Fionna x Reina Flama, Finn x Reina Helada, etc., etc., etc.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Finn y Jake volvían ilusionados de un concurso de videojuegos, habían ganado el primer premio, dos esferas que en realidad son armaduras que resisten el fuego.

-ESTAMOS COLOSALES, ESOS IDIOTAS NO TENIAN NADA QUE HACER CONTRA NOSOTROS – decía Finn eufórico.

-Ya te digo, se creían muy duros pero cuando les hicimos el súper combo se fueron como nenas lloronas.

-ESTAMOS, ESTAMOS, ESTAMOS, ESTAMOS, ESTAMOS ¡A TOPE! – dijo Finn cantando.

-¿Por qué no probamos esas armaduras? – preguntó Jake.

-Entendido.

Ambos prepararon una hoguera y Finn se puso la esfera que se convirtió en un líquido que cubría la piel.

-¡Bien fuego! ¡Intenta detenerme!

Finn caminó entre las Flamas de la hoguera y apenas las notaba.

-¡¿QUIEN ES EL REY DEL FUEGO?!

-¡Finn! ¡Cubre tu mercancía! – decía Jake.

Finn se miró y vio que estaba completamente desnudo pero cubierto por la armadura que cubría toda su piel, instintivamente se tapó los genitales.

-Ja, ja, ja que lata, no protege la ropa. – se reía el perro.

-Oh, ¡Qué mal! ¿Cómo salvare Ooo sin perder la dignidad? Bueno, antes de deshacerme de la armadura, iré a hacer algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho.

-Bueno hermano, mientras haces eso, voy a ver si me cambian mi armadura por unas cuerdas de viola, chao.

Finn se puso de nuevo la ropa y se fue directo al Reino de Fuego, ahí vio los lagos de lava ardiente y Finn se quitó la ropa, primero puso un dedo de su pie en la lava, al ver que no se quemaba, se lanzó al río ardiente y empezó a nadar en él, no había peligro de que tragase lava, puesto que la armadura también protegía su organismo, no solo la piel; tras un largo tiempo en la lava, fue hacia donde estaba su ropa, pero tuvo que esconderse, porque estaba. ¡La Reina Flama!

-Oh, ¡Qué lata! la Reina Flama está aquí, no puedo permitirme que me vea en así, sobretodo… después de eso… - se decía Finn refiriéndose al motivo de la ruptura entre él y Flama. Finn la miró entre las rocas, la Reina Flama miró el magma volcánico y con un chasquido de dedos, su ropa se apagó mostrando su cuerpo, dotado con unos pechos grandes con pequeños pezones rojos y unas caderas grandes con una cintura estrecha, el hecho que sea bajita, parecían exagerar esas facciones que superaban a las de la Dulce Princesa, su monte de Venus no tenía pelo y sus hermosas piernas empezaron a hundirse en el magma. Finn apartó la vista, le gustó lo que vio, pero por respeto a su… ex novia, no podía verla, lo hecho todo a perder cuando cortaron, preso de la rabia, dio un golpe a la lava, cosa que ella notó.

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?! - gritaba la Reina mientras tapaba sus atributos.

-Soy yo, Reina Flama – decía Finn acercándose pero yendo de espaldas para evitar mirar a la Reina.

-¿Finn? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó la Reina.

-Bueno, había ganado la armadura antifuego en un concurso y pensé estrenarla aquí, en tu reino, pero… no pensé en encontrarte aquí.-dijo Finn, la Reina no decía nada, pero se acercaba al humano.-Bueno, Reina, me voy para que te bañes tranquila –Pero su espalda sintió la espalda de la Reina y sus manos fueron agarradas por las manos de Flama. A Finn casi se le para el corazón de la emoción, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que la Reina rompió el silencio.

-Finn, me hiciste daño, lo sé, pero también me hiciste como soy, si no fuera por ti, estaría en esa lámpara para siempre, no sabría controlar mis emociones, destruiría cualquier cosa, pero tú…-su espalda se apretó más con la de Finn que podía notar el culito respingón de Flama, en el suyo, haciendo que se sonroje.-Me enseñaste a controlarme, me enseñaste a no ser tan… pasional, jijiji.

-Bueno, Reina, un poco de pasión nunca es malo, jeje. – decía Finn con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero al notar los pechos de su ex en su espalda y sus delicados brazos rodeándolo por atrás, se puso aún más nervioso.

-Finn, creo… creo que deberíamos volver a intentarlo.-esas palabras hicieron girar a Finn y la abrazó emocionado con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez la Reina se quedó sin palabras y le abrazó tiernamente, Finn estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera notaba los pechos de Flama, ambos se miraron a los ojos, el azul de agua de Finn, el rojo llameante de Flama, no deberían, él es de agua, ella de fuego. Pero el amor es así, pasión sin razón, como un tsunami o un incendio; no deberían; pero lo hicieron… ambos se besaron mientras sus cuerpos desnudos estaban juntos, la Reina Flama se encendió, con intensidad, pero controlaba esa intensidad mientras sus labios estaban pegados a los de Finn.

-¿Qué hay del Pan de Canela?-dijo Finn.

-No te preocupes por él, lo ví en una cita con una de mis damas de compañía.-dijo Flama.-Además, nadie podría reemplazarte.-ambos se volvieron a besar, pero ella notó algo acariciando su concha y ambos se separaron bruscamente.

-Eh… Reina… yo… lo siento… yo – dijo Finn temiendo que esa oportunidad se acabe pronto.

-¿Era tu pierna? – preguntó Flama.

-N-no, eso era… no nada, olvídalo- decía Finn avergonzado. Pero, si no era su pierna y sus dos manos estaban abrazándola ¿Qué era?

Flama se acercó curiosa y palpó con sus manos bajo el magma, al principio Finn se alejaba temeroso, pero la Reina al fin lo agarró, notó algo duro, largo, que apuntaba hacia arriba.

-Ah, Reina – decía Finn avergonzado. Flama acarició con suavidad esa cosa, se fijó que Finn jadeaba y era más… cariñoso ¿Si lo tocaba con fuerza? ¿Le gustará más? eso hizo el efecto contrario, a Finn le dolía que gritó y la apartó, la Reina Flama le cogió de la mano y le dijo algo que impresionó a Finn.

-Quiero verlo.-arrastró a Finn a la orilla y vio la verga del héroe con sus dos testículos colgando.- ¿Eso que es? – preguntó la Reina Flama.

-E-es mi pene, es con lo que echo el agua que me sobra, a veces por las mañanas se pone así, pero en cuanto estuviste a mi lado yo…

La Reina lo tocó, era calido, muy calido.-Parece haber una pequeña Flama, déjame intentar algo.-La Reina abrió la boca y se metió la verga de Finn en un intento de conseguir esa Flama, empezó a chupar con ganas para absorber esa Flama. Finn empezó a jadear de placer mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Flama, la cual, agarró las nalgas de Finn para evitar que se vaya. Los labios de la Reina sentían que la cosa que succionaba estaba más y más caliente, tal vez esa llamita estaba cerca, notaba como las manos de Finn acariciaban sus cabellos, calidos, pasionales.

-Aaahh Aaahh Reina – decía Finn, pero no pudo evitar irse dentro de la boca de Flama, la cual notó como algo liquido, caliente y espeso entraba en su garganta, tuvo que separarse y toser porque se ahogaba, Finn seguía eyaculando sobre ella, alcanzando su cara y sus pechos. Esa visión hizo que Finn se la pusiera más dura que antes mientras, que la Reina, quiso experimentar una cosa, se tumbó y abrió sus piernas, mientras temerosa le dijo.

-Ven, abrasémonos al máximo.-Finn se puso sobre ella y empezó a penetrarla, pero apenas podía entrar y a la Reina le dolía, Finn iba a retirarse, pero Flama le aprisionó con sus piernas.-Quiero estar lo más junto a ti que pueda, húndela.

A Finn le desgarraba el alma ver la cara de dolor de la Reina, pero su interior era tan calido, tan agradable, cuando la hundió del todo, quiso consolar el dolor de Flama besándola, ella respondía también con besos, ambos se besaron abrazados con pasión; hubo un temblor de tierra haciendo que ambos amantes se movieran, haciendo jadear a la Reina, cuando terminó el temblor, la Reina miró los ojos de Finn y le dijo.

-Por favor, muévete, como en el temblor.-Finn hizo un movimiento de vaivén, ambos disfrutaban como sus sexos unidos hacían movimientos de fricción, Finn tocó uno de los pechos de Flama, pero lo apartó temeroso de enfadarla, pero ella, lejos de enfadarse, le cogió las manos y las puso en sus pechos. Finn sobreexcitado bombeaba con más fuerza mientras que Flama sentía como su interior ardía, su cuerpo ardía tanto que formaban un cráter de magma, Finn notaba como la armadura no podía soportar tanto calor, pero no le importaba, siguió empujando en el interior de la Reina. Cuando ambos llegaban al clímax, Finn besó a la Reina hundiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, ella hizo lo mismo mientras lo abrazaba con sus brazos y sus piernas hasta que una corriente eléctrica de placer atravesó a los amantes. Finn y Flama quedaron agotados, aún unidos por sus sexos y se abandonaron en un largo sueño.

Cuando despertaron, vieron que estaban en un pozo grande, pero no profundo, Flama estaba dominando sus habilidades, Finn intentaba separarse, pero Flama lo impidió con un abrazo.-Estate dentro de mí un poco más, quiero sentir que estoy unida a ti. Ambos se miraron, se acariciaron, no articularon palabras, no eran necesarias, solo alguien que no hubiera conocido el amor no entendería ese lenguaje.

El campanario del castillo indicaba que la Reina Flama tenía que volver antes de que la echasen de menos, pero no quería, quería estar con Finn, sentir su dureza dentro, proseguir con ese abrazo para toda la eternidad. Finn quería lo mismo. Se dieron un beso y se separaron. La Reina Flama hizo un chasquido de dedos y su llameante y Finn se ponía su ropa.

La Reina tenia la tentación de quemar el gorro de Finn, porque le encantaba sus cabellos y ese gorro los tapaba.

Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron fundiéndose en un tierno beso, antes de que nuestro héroe partiese a su casa.

Mientras volvía a casa, daba gracias a la su armadura, con ella podía tocar a su amada, abrazarla, besarla… amarla.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con Jake tocando la viola.

-Eh ¿Qué tal te fue en el reino de fuego? ¿Vas a ir mercado a vender esa inútil armadura?

-¡NOOOOO! ESA ARMADURA ES LO MÁS, NO ME SEPARARE DE ELLA NI MUERTO.

-Tranquilo hermano, no te me pongas así.

Finn se fue a dormir, soñando con su Reina, mañana la volvería a ver, y otra y otra...

Varios meses después Finn y Jake desayunaban tranquilos, pero de las flamas de una hoguera salieron varios guardias de fuego y agarraron a Finn.- ¡Finn el humano! ¡Debes venir con nosotros por orden del Rey Flama!-Los guardias no eran conocidos como gente amable y se llevaron a Finn a la fuerza, pero Jake les persiguió para rescatarlo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio de fuego, el rey Fuego parecía furioso y no paraba de bramar, pero Jake daba ánimos a Finn.-Tranquilo, fijo que salimos de este problema. Entonces apareció el origen de la furia, el antiguo Rey Flama, Finn se preguntaba, ¿qué hacía fuera de la lámpara? La Reina Flama estaba a su lado, pero tenía el abdomen abultado ¡Esperaba un hijo suyo!-Eeeeehhh, menudo problema en que te has metido hermano. – dijo Jake con la boca abierta.

La Reina de fuego tocó su abdomen de madre mientras le guiñaba a Finn un ojo.

Si, será el final de su vida de aventuras, pero... valdrá la pena.

**Continuara…**

**Dejen sus reviews para que así siga subiendo fics, nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2, disfrútenla:**

Finn se despertó gritando, cuando terminó de gritar, vio que era un sueño, pero ese sueño le hizo reflexionar ¿no más aventuras? o ¿acaso era lo que el quería? llamaría a Jake, pero él estaba con Lady Arcoiris y sus cachorros, le daba cosa molestarle.

Se levantó de su cama y fue a desayunar mientras veía el amanecer.

Él era joven, muy joven ¿cambiar su vida de aventuras por una vida de responsabilidades? Era su destino, imaginaba como les contaba batallitas a sus hijos, como les enseñaría a usar la espada ¿Cómo serian sus hijos? ella es de fuego, él de carne ¿serian... compatibles?

El sol estaba suficientemente alto, fue a llamar a Jake, pero parecía no estar en casa; llamó a la Reina Flama, ella tenía celular.

-¡AH hola cariño! perdona un momento.-Finn podía escuchar lo que pasaba.- ¡Bien papá! ¡O abdicas a mi favor o vas a durar menos que una cerilla!

-S-si hija si.

-Hola amor ¿a qué se debe esta llamada? - dijo Flama en el teléfono.

-Bueno, Princesa Flama

-¡Reina Flama! ¿Lo olvidas?

-Ah sí, majestad.

-Cariño, ¿que querías? - decía Flama.

Finn dudó, era muy fuerte lo que iba a decirle, pero cogió aire y lo dijo.- ¿Esperas un hijo mío?

Flama quedó sin palabras, pero puso su mano en su vientre, no esperaba ningún hijo, pero... ¿el quería un descendiente? ¿De ella?-Lo siento Finn, tu simiente se quema antes de llegar a... ¡¿QUEREIS IROS?! ESTO ES PRIVADO.-todos los habitantes del reino se retiraron de la sala del trono, incluso su familia, Flama se acomodó en su trono y se quitó el cinturón de su falda, abriéndola un poco mientras hablaba con Finn.-Bien como iba diciendo, tus... semillas no plantan en mi interior, se queman.-Finn no sabía si gritar de alegría o llorar, quedó en silencio.-Finn ¿de verdad...quieres un...hijo conmigo?

-Princesa... ¡REINA! yo...

-Finn, somos muy jóvenes aún y voy a tener mucho lío para ocuparme de un hijo, sobre todo siendo reina, pero... hemos de pensar a largo plazo y el hecho de que yo... queme... es un problema... puede que afecte a nuestra relación.-A Finn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, de verdad estaba colado por Flama.- ¡Un momento! ¡La Dulce Princesa! ella es lista, pídele una solución a nuestro problema.

-¡Qué lista eres!, gracias Princesa Fla...

-¡REINA FLAMA! - dijo Flama encendiéndose de tal manera que salía humo del teléfono de Finn.

-Ah, perdona reina, gracias, ahora llamo a DP.

Finn colgó pero la reina Flama quedó pensativa, un hijo, con él, nunca lo había pensado, pero... es dulce, apuesto, valiente, tiene un montón de cualidades que deseaba que heredasen sus hijos; su mano se metió bajo su falda desabrochada, bajo sus bragas, tocándose por encima de su rajita. Finn, el osó desvirgarla, no... Se lo pidió ella, Finn, la hizo mujer.

Mientras imaginaba su encuentro en el baño volcánico, ella se tocaba el clítoris, imaginando que después de un día gobernando, va a sus aposentos y se encuentra con Finn, está en su cama mirándola con decisión, antes de que el la tome, la mira a los ojos con decisión.

Ella se acercaría sumisa desnudándose para él, se pondría de rodillas ante él, de rodillas, que gracioso, ella nunca se arrodilló ante nadie, pero él, es su rey, su amante… su amo.

Flama esperaría la espada de Finn frente a ella, ella la recibiría con la boca abierta, sintiendo su carne dura invadiendo sus labios y su garganta, notaria como le faltara respiración y como las manos vigorosas de su rey forzándola a un ritmo.

Pero ella no deseaba que terminase en su boca, quería su semilla plantada en ella, le miraría de forma suplicante mientras la tuviera en la boca, el sonreiría y la agarraría en brazos para tirarla en la cama, se pondría sobre ella como un depredador a su presa, ella le mira impaciente, pero temerosa; él la penetra de un golpe.

Flama se lo imagina hundiendo su dedo dentro de ella.-Finn, Finn, cielos, que ímpetu.-se imagina sus palabras, "porque te deseo"

Se lo imagina penetrándola en profundidad, hundiendo su carne en su carne como su dedo recorriendo su interior, con pasión pero con amor, se imaginaba su simiente regando su interior, sin quemarse, haciéndola madre.

Ese pensamiento hace que se doble hacia atrás, temblando en un orgasmo, recuperó el aliento llorando de felicidad, tocando el otro trono, ella seria la reina del reino de fuego, pero él seria el rey de su corazón y de su carne, su carne... ¿necesitaba hacerse otro dedo?, no, necesitaba la "espada de Finn" pensaba la reina Flama mientras se relamía.

Mientras, en el Dulce Reino, en el dormitorio de la Dulce Princesa sonaba su teléfono, la princesa aún adormilada cogió el teléfono.

-Mmm ¿Finn? Mmm ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Bueno princesa, ahora son las 11:00 de la mañana.

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¡¿CÓMO HE DORMIDO TANTO?! ¡TENGO TANTAS COSAS QUE HACER! ¡EL TORNEO DE MAGOS! ¡EXPERIMENTOS! - dijo DP levantándose de golpe mostrando su desnudez.

-L-lo siento princesa ¿llamo en otra ocasión?

-No Finn, te agradezco que me despertases, puedo usar ese tiempo que me has dado contigo ¿que querías? - dijo DP.

-Es... para ver si tienes algo para que yo y Flama tengamos hijos.-a DP se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión.- ¿Princesa? ¿Princesa?

DP cogió el teléfono y le dijo.-Acaso ella y tu...

-Sí, yo... bueno, es responsabilidad mía estar con ella ahora, puesto que le robé la inocencia - dijo Finn asumiendo su responsabilidad.

La princesa iba a contestar, pero Marceline salió de su cama y le susurró que le pregunte a Finn los detalles del encuentro, la princesa empujó a Marceline a su lado de la cama.

-Finn ella es...

-Tranquila, lo controla mejor, al menos no llegamos a los 10 metros de profundidad ¿Podrías hacerme este favor? - dijo Finn suplicante.

-Por el héroe de Ooo, si, lo haré.

-Gracias DP - decía Finn felizmente.

A diferencia que Finn colgó con una sonrisa, DP parecía aturdida.-Finn... ya no es inocente - dijo DP sin poder creérselo.

-Cogerse a esa princesa tan peligrosa y sobrevivir, vaya, debió ser un espectáculo digno de las crónicas de Ooo - dijo Marceline, DP aún estaba en silencio.- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Marceline preocupada.

-Sí, hace tiempo era un niño y ahora... Glod, como ha crecido - decía DP sin creérselo -Piensa en tener hijos con Flama, con una de las princesas más peligrosas de Ooo.

-Me pregunto como serian - preguntó Marceline.

-Espero que su primera vez, fuese especial - dijo DP alegrándose por Finn, Marceline soltó una carcajada.-Si, ya sé que no compartes mis románticas opiniones - decía DP.

-No es eso, Finn hace tiempo que no es virgen - decía Marceline.

Eso atrajo la atención de DP.- ¿No será con Jake?-eso hizo que Marceline estallara en una carcajada mayor, no se lo imaginaba, sería raro.

-No tonta, fue conmigo.-por segunda vez DP se quedó sin habla.-fue después de golpear a Ash por lo de jugar con mis recuerdos.-dijo Marceline tomando su osito reparado por la Princesa Trapos.-Estaba molesta y quise fastidiarlos para ver si me levantaba la moral, no estaba Jake y le vi dormido, decidí quitarle la gorra para divertirme, al quitarla, vaya, con esos cabellos que llevaba, decidí raparle, cuando iba a hacerlo, él se despertó, le agarré las manos.-Marceline se puso sobre DP y le agarró las manos poniéndolas sobre la cabecera de la cama.-Él vio el cuchillo, me preguntó si iba a matarlo, le dije que cerrara los ojos, pero le me miró fijamente, estaba aterrado pero nunca lo demostraría, aceptaba el final y nunca me daría el gusto de verlo suplicar, esa mirada, me puso a tono, le dije que no iba a matarle, pero esa noche iba a ser mi juguete.

-¿Tu... tu juguete? - preguntó DP.

Marceline le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándola.-Shh, eso mismo me preguntó Finn y vas a sentir en tus carnes lo mismo que sintió el.-la larga lengua de Marceline se movía como una serpiente, buscando llevar al placer a su víctima.-Le levanté la camiseta azul que tenia y le empecé a lamer los pezones así.-la larga lengua acarició los pezones de la princesa DP, la cual, reaccionó ante los amorosos lametones de la vampira, los jadeos de DP eran como los que recordaba cuando se lo hacía con Finn.-Su torso, era tan suave como el tuyo, pero sin tus lindos bultos.

-¿Hablan de mi? o sea espero que sea para algo superimportante porque…-decía la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso que aparecía por la ventana; Marceline soltó una mirada aterradora mientras sacaba los colmillos.-AHHH, que ordinaria, o sea que me voy, chao loser - decía la Grumosa yéndose.

-¿Por dónde iba?-preguntaba Marceline.-Ah sí.-Marceline usaba su larga lengua para lamer los pezones de la princesa mientras le rascaba eróticamente el vientre con sus largas uñas.-Él es muy sensible por los pezones, deberías haberle oído jadear, sus jadeos tenían una mezcla de miedo, confusión y placer, su sabor, su piel joven era deliciosa, pero verle la cara de gusto me ponía a tope.-Marceline acaricio el cuerpo de DP con sus pezones erectos.-Me quité la blusa y acaricie su cuerpo con mis pechos, mis pezones erectos estaban sintiendo el juvenil cuerpo de Finn, le quité los pantalones y me preparé para hacerle una felación.

-V-vaya ¿disfrutó mucho? - preguntó DP.

Marceline estalló de risa.-Al principio tuve que atarle, me gritaba "no, no me comas, tengo mal sabor".-ambas chicas se rieron de ello.

-Claro, con esos dientes que te gastas - decía DP.

Pero Marceline hundió su lengua dentro de la vagina de ella, muy dentro, arrancándole un jadeo.-Pero bien que te gusta mi lengua, ¿eh? - decía la Vampira.

-Sigue, por favor, sigue contando la historia - decía DP jadeando.

-Oh, mi pequeña cachonda, bueno, he de decir que recordarlo también me pone así, le dije que se tranquilizara, tape su ángulo de visión con mis cabellos y empecé a chupársela, al principio era pequeña, pero tenía buenos testículos, pero a medida que se la chupaba, se ponía grande, muy grande, era más grande que la de mi novio Ash, me quedé sin palabras un segundo y se la chupé como una campeona, era una cosa tan dura, pero de piel tan suave, pero lo que más me ponía eran los jadeos de Finn que me preguntaba que le hacía, naturalmente no le dije nada, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.-ambas se rieron ante el comentario.-Tardó mucho en darme su leche, ¡Mmm! era tan dulce, tan juvenil e inocente, no deje ni una gota, no se por qué lo pensé, pero pensé que el podría ser mi primera vez.

-¿No era con...? - preguntó DP.

-No, a él solo se la chupé, mi primera vez me la reservaba para un chico que conocí, pero... supongo que decidí pasar página.-Marceline dejó de penetrar a DP con su lengua, retiró su cara, pero la larga lengua de la Vampira todavía salía hasta que cuando su cara se encontró con la de la dulce princesa, su lengua abandonó definitivamente el dulce agujerito real.-Le miré a los ojos y le pregunté si quería ser un héroe, claro que me dijo que si, de modo que le enseñé su primera lección, como tratar a las princesas rescatadas, que debía mirarlas con valor y determinación a los ojos, cielos, como me miraba, seguro que ensayó esa mirada en el espejo, me quedé cautivada, le dije que acariciara mis mejillas y después... le besé.

-¿Le besaste? - preguntó DP.

-Así - dijo Marceline antes de besar a la princesa, el beso fue largo, lleno de pasión, la lengua de la vampira recorría el interior de la boca de la Dulce Princesa, sus dientes, su paladar, sus amígdalas, Bonnibel también metió su lengua, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la vampira, que se había rapado una parte para compensar la pérdida de su camisa favorita; si Marceline supiera donde tiene la princesa esos cabellos.-Tuve que besarle varias veces, la primera quedó como ido, la segunda también, la tercera… empezaba a mover su lengua, tímidamente, la cuarta lo hizo bien, pero la quinta mmm, mmm, mmm, vi las estrellas, que pasión ponía al beso, después de ello, me tumbé en la cama y le dije que me desnudara.

-¿Lo hizo? -preguntó DP excitada.

Marceline soltó una risa.-No vieras como temblaba, yo le decía que un héroe no debería temblar, al principio me quitó bien las botas, pero los pantalones, empezó a temblar, le costaba desabrochármelos e hiperventilaba, pero cuando le hice bajarme las bragas.-Marceline se carcajeó.-Te juro que casi se desmayaba, pero le hice ponerse en pie, le hice mirar mi concha, me la abrí delante de él, aunque sentía más vergüenza que él, le dije que un autentico héroe prepara a las princesas, le hice lamer mi concha.-la Vampira cogió la mano de DP y la puso en su húmeda cavidad, al mismo tiempo que la blanca mano de Marceline acariciaba la de la princesa.-Mmm, al principio era torpe, pero era un magnifico alumno, superó mis expectativas, no veas como su lengua recorría mi interior, pero ahora tenía que saber como tratar los dones de las princesas, me quité el sujetador y le enseñé mis pechos.-Marceline dirigió sus pechos a la princesa DP, ella supo qué hacer, los lamió, los tocó.-Ahh ahh, así, así princesa, como lo hizo Finn, mmm, cielos, aprendía a ser un hombre por momentos, nos miramos a los ojos y le dije que me penetrara.-la rosada amante se tumbó, abrió sus piernas mientras que la vampira se colocaba un arnés con un pene de silicona, Marceline se acercó poco a poco y acarició con su pene de goma el clítoris de DP, pero luego, hundió el falo de golpe.

-Ouch, que brusca - se quejó DP.

-Fue así princesa, me la metió de golpe, sentí dolor, Finn intentó retirarse pero, le aprisioné con mis piernas.-Marceline bombeaba a DP mientras su lengua lamía los pezones de la princesa.-Al principio fue delicado, le dije donde agarrar o tocar, parecía hipnotizado por el baile de mis senos, le invité a comérmelas mientras me hacia mujer, sus movimientos eran más fuertes, más masculinos, como los que hago yo, sentí dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, el cayó sobre mí, sobre mis senos, le abracé amorosamente, le dije te quiero, no con falsedad, sino como lo hago contigo.-Marceline acercó su cara a la orgásmica princesa DP mientras le decía.-Con amor.-la rosada amante tembló en un incontrolable orgasmo y cayó agotada, ambas unidas por el arnés y un cálido abrazo.-Terminó dentro de mí, agotado, sudando, le abracé amorosamente mientras aún le tenía dentro, pero él salió y fue a por algo del tesoro, yo aún estaba un poco cansada para levantarme, pero el trajo un anillo.

-¿Te pidió matrimonio? - preguntó DP sorprendida.

-Si, una joya del tamaño de un ojo, me lo ofreció con la rodilla hincada y todo, me dijo que me había deshonrado y que se sentía obligado a casarme conmigo - dijo Marceline.

-jijiji, típico de él ¿le dijiste no? ¿Cómo reaccionó? - preguntó DP.

-Le hipnoticé para que olvidara ese asuntó no recuerda nada.

-Vaya, que lastima, voy por un poco de...-DP tropezó con el bolso de Marceline, descubriendo un montón de anillos, ella miró inquisitivamente a Marceline, la cual no sabía dónde meterse.-Marceline Abadeer ¿Cuántas veces "desvirgaste" a Finn?

**Tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaan, jeje, oh Marceline, nunca cambies, espero lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme sus reviews si quieren que continúe, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3, disfrútenlo:**

La Dulce Princesa trabajaba en el laboratorio mezclando fluidos de sus probetas, de repente sintió una presencia, pero la conocía y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bonnibel, llevas varios días encerrada en el laboratorio ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que la reina esa se quede preñada?-dijo Marceline que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con botas y sujetador raído, llevaba en la mano una taza de café.

-Mmm ¿Eso que huele bien es café?-dijo DP despertándose, la vampira le entregó la taza de café que inmediatamente la princesa le dio un sorbo largo.-Mmm me has devuelto la vida, en cuanto al asunto, si, Finn nos ha hecho muchos favores y el hecho de que yo le rompiese el corazón, no sé, se lo debemos.-DP sintió el abrazo de Marceline en su espalda, notando los pechos de la vampira, excitándola, pero tenía que mantener sus pensamientos en la ciencia, aun así disfrutó de su abrazo hasta que…-Marcy ¿no me estarás absorbiendo el color de mi pelo?

-¿Eh? Perdona Bonnie, no había desayunado – decía Marceline.

La princesa soltó un largo suspiro, mezclo los últimos fluidos.-Bueno, esto ya está, solo nos queda la simiente de Finn – decía la princesa.

-¿Quieres que vaya a sacársela? – susurró Marceline al oído de DP, la princesa la miró con desaprobación.-Tranquila, tengo práctica, le hago un par de pajas y la tienes en cantidad.

-NI HABLAR – dijo la celosa princesa agarrando a Marceline.-¡me perteneces!

-Tranquila, solo es una paja ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – preguntó Marceline.

La princesa le mostró un inventó suyo, un trono con un anillo.-Contempla mi extractor de simientes de humanos – decía DP satisfecha, a Marceline no le salían las palabras.-Bueno, llamaré a Finn y...

-Espera DP, antes deberíamos probarla con esto – dijo Marceline sacando un chorizo rojo sangre.

-¿Tenías esto y me sorbías el pelo?-protestó la princesa mostrándole los cabellos que perdieron el color.-Míralas, parecen canas.

- Es que tú eres deliciosa – dijo la vampira poniendo la morcilla en la máquina.

-Veras, el pene se pone en el anillo, el cual, lanzara pequeñas descargas que estimularan su placer y bingo, simiente servida – decía la Dulce Princesa, pero al activarse la máquina, 100.000 voltios sacudieron al chorizo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas, DP se quedó pálida, Marceline soltó.

-Creo que es mejor idea la extracción a la antigua.

En ese momento, apareció el Rey Helado, volando con sus barbas trayendo unas flores de hielo en un intento (patético) de conquistar a la Dulce Princesa.

-Princesa, he hecho estas flores para ti ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-decía el barbudo azul.

-A ver, Rey Helado ¿Qué número es este intento? ¡Ah! ¡POR 507 VEZ NO!

-Pero princesa…. -intentó decir el Rey Helado, pero el grito de amenaza de Marceline, mostrando sus colmillos haciendo que lanzara el ramo a los coloridos líquidos del laboratorio.

Las frías flores impactaron en las botellas y probetas que se mezclaron y formaron una reacción en cadena espantando al Rey Helado (el rey de los escapes) Marceline, instintivamente cubrió con su cuerpo a la Dulce Princesa para protegerla de una posible explosión, esperaba una explosión potente, pero, solo oía unas voces que decían.

-¡Ha saltado por la ventana! Cake.

-Tranquila Fionna, esta no se escapa.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y vieron como un portal hacia otro mundo se había cerrado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Marceline.

-No lo sé, pero investigaré para averiguarlo, tu ve a por… lo que sea que haya salido.

-Bien, hace tiempo que no salía de caza.-dijo Marceline.

Mientras, Finn, alegre va recogiendo flores para su amada princesa flama, perdón, reina flama (no me incinere majestad por favor.), pero tras él, había una larga sombra, una sombra que se proyectó sobre el héroe, este al girarse.

No hubo gritos, solo flores cayendo y una risa femenina.

Jake entró en casa del árbol, ¿el motivo? además de ser su casa también, es el cumpleaños número 16 de Finn y había que celebrarlo, pero Finn no estaba en casa, de modo que aprovechó para preparar un pastel, mientras horneaba, dos figuras entraron en la casa.

El Rey Helado volaba con el corazón partido (**N/A curioso, porque desde Ricardio el Rey Helado no tiene un corazón real**) hacia su palacio, pero al llegar, vio con horror que sus sencillos muebles han sido sustituidos por algo ostentoso, su fiel batería sustituida por un piano de cola y habían armarios llenos de vestidos de señora.

-¡GUNTER! - bramó el Rey Helado; el pequeño pingüino fue a la llamada y el Rey Helado empezó a regañarle.-¡¿Qué es todo esto?! Me descuido un segundo y ya me lo pones todo patas arriba, tira esas cosas afeminadas y pon todo de nuevo en su sitio.

-¡¿QUIEN OSA ENTRAR EN MIS DOMINIOS?! ¿¡TU VIEJO DECREPITO!? - gritaba una señora azul de largos cabellos y largas cejas.

-Recorcholis, que dama.-dijo el Rey Helado.-Esta me la ligo en 30 segundos-(30 segundos más tarde) El Rey Helado esta enterrado bajo sus cosas, y con moratones fuera del reino del hielo.-Vaya, tiene carácter.-dijo el Rey Helado con una sonrisa llena de dientes rotos.

Jake volvió a la sala con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, vio la camisa y el gorro de Finn, de modo que supo que el estaba en casa, oía el sonido de la ducha y el código de los hermanos es claro con eso, hay que cantarle el cumpleaños esté donde esté.

Fue allá y vio la sombra de alguien en las cortinas de la ducha, Jake las apartó para cantarle el cumpleaños pero... era una chica, de algún modo era Finn pero no era el, sino una nena.

-¿F-Finn?

La chica gritó como nunca mientras se tapaba, una gata apareció y con un grito de "Fionna voy a salvarte" el perro y la gata salieron y pelearon, la gata vio que era fuerte, de modo que aumentó de tamaño, Jake también aumentó de tamaño y ambos compitieron para ver quien era mas grande, ambos alcanzaron alturas considerables, tomaban árboles, montañas y se enfrentaron entre si con esas armas improvisadas, como las películas japonesas sobre monstruos gigantes.

Pero en ese momento, apareció Marceline que iba a detener a la gata gigante, pero tuvo que usar su hacha para repeler la espada de Fionna.

La vampira vio el escultural cuerpo desnudo de Fionna, senos grandes con pezones rosaditos, cintura estrecha, grandes caderas y vello rubio casi transparente y largas piernas torneadas.

-¿¡Qué haces con el hacha de Marshall Lee!? – preguntaba Fionna.

-¿Mar qué? ¡Es mi hacha! ¡Maldita tetona! – dijo Marceline enojada.

La batalla estaba muy igualada y no habría claro ganador de no ser que apareciera a tiempo la Dulce Princesa a parar la batalla con un megáfono enorme que transportaba. Todos se taparon los oídos adoloridos mientras la Dulce Princesa se acercaba, Fionna la vio alucinada, ¿era el Príncipe Gumball? No, no puede ser, es tan… femenina.

-Finn chica, ve a la casa del árbol y busca una foto tuya ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de pelear! – dijo la Dulce Princesa de forma autoritaria; los pezones de Marceline se pusieron erectos, le encantaba verla tan autoritaria.

Poco después, apareció Fionna, vestida con una foto de Finn y Jake; la Dulce Princesa les explicó que Fionna y Cake son de una dimension paralela del accidente que provocó el Rey Helado y les preguntó quien más entró en la dimensión; Fionna y Cake tuvieron una expresión seria.-Entró…

Mientras, en el Reino Helado, Finn estaba en el calabozo de hielo, rodeado de tartas que preparaba Tronquitos, una vieja y amable elefantita que estaba esclavizada, se podía oír una melodiosa música de piano.

-¡¿Qué pretendes Rey Helado?! ¿Qué coma hasta estar gordo? ¡Te exijo que liberes a Tronquitos!

La música cesó, apareció una mujer de piel azul, radiante vestido azul fuerte y largas melenas y cejas blancas.-Te pido disculpas muchacho, te confundí con otra persona cuando te lancé ese bloque de hielo a tu cabeza, come cuanto quieras ¡TU PAQUIDERMA! ¡PREPARA MÁS TARTAS!-Tronquitos aterrada fue a la cocina.

-¡DEJA DE TRATAR A TRONQUITOS ASI! ¡SI NO!

La Reina Helada le apuntó con el dedo y una estalactita de hielo surgió de su dedo, apuntando el cuello de Finn.-Eres valiente chaval, muy valiente, supongo que el habito hace al monje ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

En mal momento se estropeó el localizador de Finn, para poder contar con toda la ayuda posible, habían venido Fionna, Cake, Marceline, Reina Flama, la Princesa Grumosa (**N/A que mete sus narices en todo**) fueron al palacio de la Dulce Princesa, pero encontraron al Rey Helado en taparrabos.

-¡Rey Helado! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – bramaba la Dulce Princesa.

-Bueno, princesa, es solo temporal hasta que encuentre casa, porque de la mía me han echado ¿Fionna?

-¡¿Quién te ha echado?! – dijo la Dulce Princesa autoritaria.

-U-una mujer azul con melena blanca – dijo tembloroso el Rey Helado.

-¡REY HELADO! ¡FUERA! – bramó la Dulce Princesa.

-Vale, vale, pediré a Finn que me de asilo.-dijo el Rey Helado volando.

La Dulce Princesa reparó de inmediato el localizador y entonces descubrió donde estaba Finn.

En el reino Helado, Finn se ponía como loco con los pasteles de Tronquitos, la Reina Helada lo miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Te gustan cariño?-decía amorosamente la Reina Helada.

-Pues si, mucho, eres una chica muy amable.-decía Finn mientras recordaba como huía Tronquitos hacia su libertad transportada por los pingüinos del Reino Helado.- ¿Qué querías a cambio?-La reina helada apareció solamente vestida con una espectacular lencería de encaje negro, lo cual hizo que casi nuestro héroe se atragantara, la Reina Helada se recogía los cabellos de forma sensual mientras caminaba de forma erótica hacia el héroe.-E-espere señora, yo ya estoy comprometido y usted…¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me muevo? Estoy como adormecido.

-Es una poción que puse en los pasteles, relájate y disfruta.

**¿La Dulce Princesa y sus amigas llegaran a tiempo para salvar a nuestro héroe? ¿Nuestro héroe podrá evitar su violación? ¿Encontrará el Rey Helado su dignidad? Descubridlo en la cuarta y última parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está la parte 4 y último capítulo de este fic, habrá una gran pelea que me gusta llamar "Hielo y Fuego parte 2: el Ataque de las 3 Reinas".**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Filosas garras de hielo cortaban la ropa de Finn, mostrando el torso musculoso del héroe. La Reina Helada se le hacia la boca agua, un cuerpo tan joven, tan cálido, tan lleno de energía, pero una celda, no, no es el sitio adecuado para eso, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto, a lomos de su halcón Viernes estaba la Dulce Princesa, Fionna y la Reina Flama, sobre Lady Arcoíris estaban Jake, Cake y la Princesa Grumosa.

-¿Tan grave es que la Reina Helada la tenga? – preguntó la reina Flama a Fionna.

-Si es mi yo masculino, seguramente lo estará torturando pensando que así me puede dañar – decía Fionna.

-¡Si le toca un solo pelo…!

-¡Reina Flama! Contrólate, vas a quemar al pobre Viernes – gritaba la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Estas cómodo? Amor mío, pues dentro de nada estarás en la gloria – dijo la Reina Helada desabrochándole los pantalones a Finn. Nuestro héroe solo podía murmurar, quería ser fiel a Flama, intentaba pensar en cosas para quedarse dormido, como las ecuaciones de DP, los cuentos del Rey Helado, los pechos de Flama… ¡no! ¡Recorcholis! Aparta a la reina Flama de tu mente.-Oh, es enorme – decía la Reina Helada.

-"No, piensa, piensa en el Rey Helado desnudo… guacala, tienes que hacerlo por Flama, Rey Helado en poses, AAAAAHHHGGG eróticas, quitándose su, Glod, voy a vomitar."-pensaba Finn.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo se te va tan rápido? Bah, estoy preparada – dijo la Reina Helada. Sacó una poción y vertió su contenido en la verga de Finn, la cual empezó a crecer de forma desproporcionada, intimidando a la Reina Helada.-Glod, desde luego, no sé si podre – dijo la Reina Helada.

-Será mejor que lo deje señora, mi corazón y mi cuerpo pertenecen a la reina Flama – decía Finn débilmente.

-¿Reina Flama?, como si no le bastase con Fionna ahora una reinita de pacotilla me roba a mis chicos, un segundo ¿no era el rey flama? Pero aquí es la reina flama, entonces.-La Reina Helada le miró detalladamente y le quitó el gorro, los mismos pelos que los de su odiada enemiga. Pero sonrió y se relamió los labios, esa zorra siempre se le escapaba de sus manos, pero ahora, no solo va al sentir varón entre sus piernas, sino que violara a Fionna de forma indirecta a través de ese muchacho. Se quitó los sujetadores, mostrando sus generosos pechos azules, acariciando el pene de Finn con ellos, lamiendo el glande con dulzura. Finn intentaba resistirse, intentaba evadirse pensando en otras cosas, sus aventuras, el mar, ¡sí! el mar le daba miedo, eso no le permitiría pensar en cómo la Reina Helada se la mete entera en su boca, acariciándosela con sus dientes. Después de una larga mamada, la Reina Helada se bajó lentamente las bragas mientras escupía en la verga de Finn para lubricarla, la reina tenía dudas, era una cosa muy grande ¿le haría daño? ¿Le cabria? Se subió sobre Finn y puso su concha sobre el falo de Finn sin ser penetrada.

La reina empezaba a moverse, usando los labios de su concha para masturbar el falo de Finn, no se atrevía a tenerla dentro, pero el roce de su clítoris en la carne de aquel muchacho la enloquecía, se tapó la boca para no gemir, tenía una imagen de dura, seria y cruel, no podía oírse gemir como una gatita en celo, pero eso es lo que era, una gatita en celo que secuestraba chicos para usarlos para sus más bajos instintos, sentir el semen caliente en su cara y en sus pechos, ni siquiera ella sabía que la inducia a ello, tal vez algo de su pasado, un pasado lleno de misterio; la verga de ese joven es tan cálida… tan ardiente.

Paró el masaje y empezó a metérsela dentro mientras Finn gritaba el nombre de Flama entre lágrimas. Un gemido de dolor se manifestó en la cara de la reina, pero no flaqueaba, centímetro a centímetro su útero engullía el miembro de Finn y empezó a moverse, mientras lo hacía, se acarició los pechos, tuvo un flashback de un pasado lejano, cuando era una mujer cálida y tenía un novio que le llamaba príncipe, un hombre, algo pervertido pero agradable para ella, que la animaba a meterse objetos antiguos que representaban falos mientras su novio la grababa, hasta el día que se puso esa corona, cuando se la puso, puso su mente en blanco y lo único que supo es que su novio la abandonó aterrado, el frio de la corona la incitaba a buscar calor, el calor de un hombre era lo único que la mantenía cuerda, llegó a tener cinco hombres en casa penetrándola durante días.

Pero la guerra lo cambió todo, estaba sola, salvo con esa corona maldita, hasta que encontró un extraño niño, lo cuido cuanto pudo, pero la locura iba a más, se sintió un ser despreciable al abandonarlo, pero temía dañarlo.

La pelvis de la Reina Helada se movía más rápido, los músculos de su concha apretaban con pasión el falo de Finn, el azulado cuerpo de la reina empezaba a sudar.

-P-perdóname, reina Flama – no paraba Finn de repetir entre sollozos al notar que eyaculaba dentro de la Reina Helada.

-¡ME LLAMO SIMONE! ¡SIMONE PETRIKOV! – decía la Reina Helada antes de caer agotada.

Aun la tenía dentro, mejor así, sentir su calor la hacía… más ella, besaba al héroe que se culpaba por haber traicionado a su amada. La Reina Helada le miró a los ojos, con su lengua bebió las lágrimas de Finn y le susurró al oído que sin duda la reina Flama será feliz con él. Le dio una pócima para que pudiera volver a moverse y se desacopló de él, cuando se separó, sentía el calor de su simiente en su interior y le dedicó una mirada tierna antes de alejarse de él, alejarse antes de que su mente se hundiera de nuevo en la locura.

-¡Reina…! – intentó decir Fionna pero fue interrumpida por Flama.

-¡LETRINA HIELO! ¡DEVUELVEME A FINN O TE RECOGERAN CON UN RECOGEDOR! – decía la reina Flama encolerizada. Simone suspiró, eran muchos años bajo la locura, muchos años, le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Finn y se vistió para enfrentarse a Flama. A medida que se acercaba, su mente se hundía en el caos, volvía a desaparecer Simone y regresaba la Reina Helada. Ante ella, Flama, cuyos ojos bermellones podrían fundir un glaciar, La ira de la reina bermellón era tal que sus amigas se tenían que alejar del tremendo calor que emitía.-Si le has hecho daño a Finn, te juro que…

-no le hice ningún daño, velita, al contrario, le enseñe a sentir el placer de una mujer.-dijo la Reina Helada; a Flama se le abrieron los ojos como platos; la Reina Helada se levantó la falda, mostrando su concha que aún salía la simiente de Finn. La reina Flama vio la simiente ¿otra traición? Empezó a encenderse de ira como un volcán, pero la reina gélida dijo algo que al parecer aclaró todo.-Pero ese imbécil no paraba de repetir tu nombre, de modo que si desapareces de este mundo, él será para mí – decía la Reina Helada mientras un fulgor azul salía de sus manos.

DP estaba aterrada ante la reacción de Flama, pero esta sonrió.

-¿De modo que lo violaste? Dime ¿tienes que forzar a un hombre para que te llene ese útero de vieja? A mí me basta chasquear los dedos – dijo Flama.

La Reina Helada brilló en un fulgor azul y la reina Flama en un fulgor rojo, no habían empezado a pelear y el calor y el frio hizo que se desatara un viento fuerte mientras las dos hembras elementales se miraban con desprecio. Flama lanzó el primer ataque, pero antes de que su puño llameante alcanzara la cara de la Reina, esta consiguió agarrarle el brazo y aplicarle un frio intenso, un frio que a cualquier criatura le habría dejado sin brazo, pero Flama no era cualquier criatura aún así sentía un inmenso dolor en el brazo. La Reina Helada formó en su mano izquierda unas enormes garras de hielo, pero Flama concentró su ira en su mano derecha, La Reina Helada soltó la mano de Flama y esquivó el golpe, de su cueva de hielo salieron cientos de estalactitas filosas como lanzas contra Flama, pero esta disparó bolas de fuego contra ellas, la ultima la agarró, el calor de su mano hizo que el hielo se convirtiese en vapor. La Reina Helada apretaba los dientes de rabia, esa arpía había quemado la falda de su vestido con sus llamas.

Concentró su poder y formó una armadura, una armadura de cero absoluto. La reina Flama disparó bolas de fuego contra la Reina Helada, pero la armadura pudo pararlas sin que ella sufriera ningún daño. Ese era el efecto del cero absoluto, las moléculas no pueden moverse ningún impacto puede hacerlas mover.

-¡HIELO! ¡VIENTO! ¡NIEVE! APAGAD A ESA VELA INSOLENTE- gritaba la reina helada.

-¡LAVA VOLCANICA! ¡SANGRE DEL PLANETA! ¡SURGE Y DERRETE A ESA ARPIA Y A TODO SU SOSO REINO!

Las otras chicas fueron corriendo a recoger a Finn cuando vieron que la tierra temblaba. Un ataque de estalactitas y viento helado se dirigió hacia Flama, pero un chorro de magma volcánico surgió en frente ella y los proyectiles se fundieron al tocar el magma infernal.

Un fulgor surgió de las manos de la Reina Helada y el magma se congeló de inmediato, pero otras dos fuentes de lava aparecieron, el chorro congelado se fundió dejando pasar los rayos caloríficos de Flama, pero la Reina Helada no fue pillada por sorpresa y lanzó sus rayos de hielo que chocaron entre sí. ¿Quién tenía más poder? ¿La joven y pasional reina flama? ¿O la experimentada y despiadada Reina Helada?

-¡Paren! ¡Paren de pelear he dicho! – dijo la Dulce Princesa. No era para menos, aquellas dos elementales estaban mostrando un poder increíble, si seguían peleando así, Ooo dejaría de existir, tal vez el mundo dejaría de existir. Los rayos de las elementales crecieron en intensidad y el choque de los rayos llegó a un punto crítico que formó una explosión cuya onda expansiva golpeó a DP.

La princesa cayó al suelo desmayada, Marceline, gritando, fue a recogerla, estaba viva, pero nadie, nadie hacía daño a DP, ¡NADIE!

El reino helado era un cráter, tornados se estaban formando, pero ambas elementales estaban muy lejos de dejar de luchar.

Marceline invocó las fuerzas de la Nocheosfera para parar aquellas dos locas, las huestes de la Nocheosfera atacaron, pero, el fuego y el hielo barrían los demonios como una escoba al polvo. Marceline, llena de rabia, se transformó en un monstruo de grandes dimensiones, sus dos puños golpearon a ambas elementales, que las proyectaron contra una de las torres supervivientes del Reino Helado, ambas elementales lanzaron sus rayos al grito de "¡NO TE METAS! ¡BESTIA INMUNDA!" Ambos rayos impactaron en la Marceline-monstruo que gritó de ira y dolor, las tres reinas formaron un triángulo, vigilándose, la Reina flama con sus manos llameantes, la Reina Helada con el fulgor azul, Marceline preparando su llama negra.

Finn, totalmente recuperado de la poción, suplicó al trio que pararan, pero ellas no dejaban de vigilarse entre sí, preparándose para pelear, Finn sabía que sus palabras no serían escuchadas, de modo que puso en medio del triángulo.- ¡No! ¡Finn! ¡Es peligroso! – gritaba DP, pero Finn nunca hacia caso su seguridad, especialmente si sus amigas (una de ellas su novia) están en peligro, se puso en medio del triángulo justo cuando las chicas dispararon sus hechizos, dejándolo gravemente herido. Eso hizo que las tres chicas dejaran de combatir, espantadas por lo que ha pasado, fueron a atenderle, gritaban su nombre, pero Finn lo oía cada vez más lejano.

Finn despertó en el hospital del Dulce Reino, lo primero que vio era la reina Flama, que se había quedado dormida sobre Finn, también Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y la Reina Helada. Finn no podía evitar sonreír al ver que velaron por él.

-Te quieren mucho ¿eh? – decía Fionna.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres…? Ouch – se quejó Finn al intentar moverse.

-Te dieron fuerte, mejor que no te muevas; de modo que eres mi versión masculina ¿no? – preguntó Fionna.

-¿Tu versión masculina? ¿Quieres decir que tú eres yo pero como chica? – preguntó Finn. Fionna lo afirmó con la cabeza, se puso un guante y acarició los cabellos de la Reina Flama.

-Es bella, igual que él, todavía me acuerdo de sus labios, unos labios ardientes que casi provocamos el fin del mundo, mi primera vez con él, en el lago volcánico, fue tan tierno y pasional, pero seguro que tu hiciste lo mismo con ella ¿no?-Finn se sonrojó, pero no pudo ver a la reina Flama, sentía que la había traicionado, pero las amigas manos de Fionna se posaron sobre sus hombros.-No es culpa tuya, te obligó, seguro que ella te perdona por ello – dijo Fionna. Finn no parecía tan convencido, pero la reina Flama empezó a despertarse.

Los dos humanos iban a separarse, pero Flama les pidió que estén juntos, cosa que ambos hicieron.-Increíble, como dos flamas en un leño – decía Flama sorprendida.

-Flama, yo… te traicioné, yo… - decía Finn, pero un dedo de Flama le cerró los labios.

-Me lo dijo la Reina Helada y Fionna me explicó que la Reina Helada secuestra príncipes y Tronquitos nos contó su versión, no hay nada que perdonar, más bien me tienes que perdonarme por tus heridas.

-Pero si soy un macho… Ouch, como duele.

-¿Cómo no va dolerte tonto? Te han dado con un rayo congelador, uno de fuego y uno oscuro, llevo cinco días cuidándote y clonando órganos para metértelos, es un milagro que sigas vivo – decía la Dulce Princesa enfadada.

-Y no sabes el humor de perros que se pone cuando hace un rompecabezas, tuvo que usar a Fionna como modelo – dijo Marceline que se había despertado; Finn, se asustó al oír eso.-Tranquilo, Finn, lo tienes igual de funcional.

Eso hizo suspirar de alivio a Finn, pero la Dulce Princesa se dio un manotazo en la cabeza mientras soltaba.

-¡Se me olvidó extraer la simiente de Finn!

-Ya te digo, estabas muy ocupada mirando que órgano iba en cada lado, Finn ¿tienes ese escudo de fuego?

-Lo dejé en casa en una caja fuerte – decía Finn.

-¿Para nuestro bebé? – preguntó Flama.

-Si – respondió DP con una sonrisa,

-¿Por qué no se la saca la Finn chica? Técnicamente seria masturbación – decía Marceline de forma picara. Todas miraron a Fionna, la cual se puso roja como un tomate. Flama se quedó sorprendida, pero sabía que sin el escudo de fuego, Finn se quemaría, con expresión triste se retiró del lugar.

Fuera, la reina Flama intentaba mantener la mente ocupada, imaginarse a Finn con otra, le hacía perder los papeles, pero sabía que si Finn no estaba protegi… Flama fue a investigar un ruido y halló algo que la hizo sonreír.

-Desde luego son idénticos – dijo la Dulce Princesa al ver a ambos humanos desnudos mientras tomaba apuntes y grababa con varias cámaras.

-Eh, princesa… las cámaras… - se quejaba Finn.

-Ah, nada, nada, hagan como si no estuvieran – decía DP quitándole importancia. Ambos humanos se miraron mutuamente, se tocaron tímidamente, el ser grabados les frenaba mucho.- ¡¿Quieren empezar ya?! – decía DP impaciente.

-¿¡Cómo van a empezar si los estás presionando!? – preguntaba Marceline.

-Esto es un apareamiento entre humanos, es algo importante para la ciencia y hay que documentarlo – dijo la princesa rosada.

-Se supone que es algo íntimo entre ellos y… ¿reina Flama?

La reina Flama estaba azul, Flambo le puso su hechizo anti fuego. Ahora podía tocar a Finn sin problemas, pero antes… con una cuerda, ató a Finn a una silla, el humano preguntó el por qué.-Voy a darte un pequeño castigo por… dejarte usar por la vieja, mientras ¿no te importa que juegue con tu versión femenina? – dijo la reina guiñándole un ojo.

-No, no está bien, ambas somos – se quejaba Fionna, pero los labios de la reina Flama besaron los suyos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, los pechos de ambas chicas se aplastaban entre sí, Flama susurró a Fionna que eran enormes sus senos.-L-los suyos también señorita Flama – dijo Fionna cohibida.

-Dímelo, dime como te coge mi versión masculina – exigió Flama.

-N-no, no puedo – dijo Fionna muerta de vergüenza. Flama respondió mordiéndole el cuello, con Finn le funcionaba, entonces Fionna no sería diferente. Fionna gemía de placer mientras Flama insistía en su exigencia.-É-él es dulce y amable, p-pero cuando me besa, no pregunta, me aaaahhh me besa con gaaaaaannnaasssshh, meeeeaaaaaarrrannncccaaaahhhh la ropaaaaaahh ¡NO! ¡AHÍ NOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

-Sigue – decía Flama mientras le lamia los pechos a Fionna.

-Eeennntonceeeess… s-se me poneeeehhh encima mío y m-m-me mira a los ojos.

Flama se puso sobre Fionna y le miró amorosamente a los azules ojos de Fionna.- ¿Así? – preguntó la reina llameante. Fionna no dijo nada, se quedó sorprendida, era la misma, la misma mirada con la que el rey Flama la tomaba en la cama, esa mirada era incluso más erótica que el sexo mismo.

Instintivamente, Fionna abrió las piernas, como si esperase a su rey; pero recibió los labios y la lengua de la reina.

-Aaaahhh mi reina, mi reina – decía Fionna.

-Sigue contándome como te coge el rey – decía Flama lamiéndose los labios.

-E-el rey, la tiene grande, larga y gorda, m-m-muy caliente, siempre le piiiiiidooohhhh que me lo haaaagaaaahhhh despaciooohhhh, porque m-me duele, pero, aaaahhhhh él es siempre d-d-dulceeehhhh como el Príncipe Gum-Gumball, Glod, tienes una lengua mágica.-Fionna se retorció en un orgasmo mientras Flama se relamía los labios llenos de la esencia de la humana.

La reina Flama miró a Finn, la tenía en su máxima expresión, cogió a Fionna y la puso frente a la verga de Finn y le preguntó si era tan grande como el rey Flama.

-N-no sabría qué decir, yo…

-Entonces no digas nada – dijo Flama empujando la cabeza de Fionna para que engullera la verga.-Mírala Finn, mira como la engulle entera – decía Flama sonriendo. Finn miró a la humana que le costaba tragarla, la mirada azul de su versión femenina se cruzó con la suya. Con la mirada, Fionna preguntó si le gustaba, la mirada de deseo de Finn se lo confirmó.

La joven humana sonrió con la mirada y siguió con la felación, pero la verga de Finn era enorme se podía notar en el largo cuello de Fionna, al final, tuvo que sacársela para respirar.

El movimiento de los pechos de Fionna al respirar le dio a Flama una idea, se lo contó al oído de la humana, la cual aceptó sonrojada y ella y la reina fogosa pusieron sus pechos en la verga de Finn, empezando a frotar con ganas. Fionna evitaba como podía la mirada de Flama, le recordaba a él, pero no era él, era ella, una chica ¿Cómo podía verle a la cara la próxima vez?

-No me prives de tu hermosa mirada Fionna – decía Flama. Esas palabras la animaron, miró a Flama, ambas sonrieron mientras seguían masturbando a Finn con sus símbolos de mujer. Finn, no podía aguantar más, ambas chicas sonrieron. Y varias descargas seminales se dispararon hacia arriba, cayendo sobre ambas chicas que abrían la boca.

Hasta que la Dulce Princesa las apartó para coger muestras mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de Marceline.

La Reina Helada capturada, la simiente de Finn recogida, solo faltaba devolver a Fionna, Cake y a la Reina Helada a su mundo, cosa que la Dulce Princesa está trabajando.

Mientras tanto, Fionna y Cake viven con Finn y Jake en el árbol.

El Rey Helado, después de entender que no puede quedarse en la casa de Finn (de una patada en el trasero) volvió al Reino Helado, cuando vio que era un cráter, de nuevo, solo gritó una cosa.

-¡GUNNNTEEEEERRRRRR!

**Listo, mi primer fic completado, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews por fis, y no olviden leer mi fic Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA, hasta luego.**


End file.
